


AITA for Not Being Supportive Enough of My Girlfriend Moving to My Space Station?

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Am I The Asshole (subreddit), Episode: s04e05 Indiscretion, Epistolary??, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, I'd like to issue a general apology, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: Sometimes you need an outside opinion.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	AITA for Not Being Supportive Enough of My Girlfriend Moving to My Space Station?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the format or what "AITA" means, [here you go](https://www.reddit.com/r/AmItheAsshole) and godspeed.

My (40M) wife died six years ago in the Borg attack on Wolf 359, leaving me a widower and single father. I was in no rush to get back into the dating game after losing her. Between single parenthood and a busy job, not to mention accidentally becoming the messiah of an alien religion (see my post history if you want more detail), looking for love was the furthest thing from my mind.

But then, about eight months ago, I met this amazing woman (38F) and we became involved. In most ways, we've been taking things slow. Partly out of necessity, because her job as a freighter captain means that she's away from the space station where I live for weeks at a time. This has suited me fine, because I'm too old for a whirlwind romance, and it's taken me a while to get comfortable with dating again after so long.

Everything between us has been going wonderfully, and I can see a long term future with her. I'm starting to feel things that I haven't felt since my wife died, and never thought I'd feel again.

Things _were_ going wonderfully, that is, until yesterday, when she dropped some big news.

It turns out, she's been offered a job that would mean she'd be moving to the station more or less full time. Instead of being here for a few days in between freighter runs, she'd be around all the time. She asked what I thought and I told her honestly, "it's a big step."

Well, she wasn't too happy with that response, and she left my quarters soon afterward. I support her career, of course, and she knows that! I don't want her to turn down the job. It's just that it _is_ a big step. She'd be here all the time, and that's inevitably going to change our relationship. It's not that I don't want her around, it's just going to be different, and I don't know how it's going to affect us.

On the one hand, it was an honest reaction, and I stand by that. On the other hand, I'm worried that I might be the asshole for not being supportive enough. My son (17M) told me I should apologize, and my best friend (354Worm) told me I have unresolved issues from my wife's death. Now I'm wondering if they're right.

So, AITA?


End file.
